dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Had a Little Lamb
Dora Had a Little Lamb is the 1st episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Glowy Star *Mary *Little Lamb *Humpty Dumpty *Peter Piper Summary Dora & Boots jump into a book of nursery rhymes to help a lost little lamb return to her owner, Mary. Recap Dora & Boots discover a giant sized nursery rhyme book sitting on the path. All of a sudden, a nursery rhyme character comes out of the book. It was a little lamb. Dora remembered that there was some girl that gets followed by a little lamb. Dora & Boots sang the tune to "Mary Had A Little Lamb". The little lamb was lost and had to get home to Mary. Dora, Boots and Little Lamb enter the nursery rhyme book. As they entered the book, they had to figure out where Mary is. Dora & Boots check Map for directions. Map says that they have to go past the waterspout, jump over the moon to find Mary at her own house. The 3 places that Dora, Boots and Little Lamb have to go are Waterspout, Moon and Mary's House. Dora, Boots and Little Lamb were about to go to the waterspout when they heard stars. They catch the stars and put them in the star pocket. After catching the stars, Dora & Boots take Little Lamb home. They check out other nursery rhymes like Hickory Dickory Dock, Jack & Jill, Rock-A-Bye Baby and Jack-be-Nimble. After checking out other nursery rhymes in teh book of nursery rhymes, Dora, Boots and Little Lamb get hungry. They meet Peter Piper who had a bush of pickled peppers. Peter Piper puts his piccolo in his pocket for safe keeping and had to pick out enough pickled peppers for everybody. After that, they had to watch out for Swiper the fox. They got ready and stopped Swiper by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. Then, everybody took a taste on their pickled peppers except for Dora. Dora admitted that she hasn't tasted a pickled pepper before. So, she took a bite and realized that she loves pickled peppers. After their snack, Dora & Boots headed off with Little Lamb to the waterspout. The waterspout turns on on it's own. It flows down the water-slide and the floor gets soaking wet. A spider was there to help. Dora, Boots and Little Lamb sing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" to help Spider turn off the waterspout. After the song, the spider reaches the top and turns off the waterspout. Dora, Boots and Little Lamb check out another nursery rhyme called "Humpty Dumpty". He falls off the wall, but they play a jigsaw puzzle game to put him back together; piece by piece. After fixing Humpty Dumpty, they head off to find the moon where they check out another nursery rhyme called "Hey Diddle Diddle". They see a cow and hopped onto her. Dora, Boots and Little Lamb tell the cow "Jump" in Spanish. After jumping over the moon, it turns dark and had to get down safely. Glowy the bright star comes out of the star pocket and lights the way down. After riding the cow over the moon, Dora & Boots were getting close to taking Little Lamb to Mary. They see 3 men in a tub-car. They hop in and started riding on the path. Suddenly, the tub-car splashes into a mud puddle. They stop and found out that Dora, Boots, Little Lamb and the 3 men in the tub got dirty. They needed to clean up. Dora checks Backpack for something they use to get them clean. Backpack had a bar of soap. The soap comes out of Backpack. It got slippery but Boots gripped it good. They wash every part of their body from head to toe. In no time, they were all cleaned up. And now, Dora & Boots take Little Lamb home riding with the 3 men in the tub-car. After reaching Mary's house, Dora, Boots and Little Lamb jump out. Dora rings the doorbell and Mary was so happy to see Little Lamb home. Dora & Boots sing "Mary had A Little Lamb". And that's the story of how Dora & Boots brought Little Lamb back home to Mary. Songs *''Nursery Rhyme Travel Song'' *''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''Mary Had a Little Lamb'' Places in episode #Waterspout #Moon #Mary's House Trivia *Dora & Boots start their adventure in a nursery rhyme book. *Dora & Boots don't ask the question "Where are we going?" in this episode. *This is Glowy Star's first appearance. *The DVD version of this episode uses the Season 1 & Season 2 opening. *A better suggested title would be "Dora's Nursery Rhyme Adventure". *This is the 1st episode of season 3. *This is the 54th episode of the show. Gallery 3_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-07-09-0.jpg MV5BMTg3NTI4NDA3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDA1NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg finding little lamb.png 02-29-600x360.png doras-little-lamb---aweqeweaqoxouiw.jpg hqdefault 434.jpg 1_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-10-21-0.jpg 2_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-10-21-0.jpg 4_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-10-21-0.jpg dora-lexploratrice-53-extrait3-640x480-130x110.jpg 5_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-10-21-0.jpg 1_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2009-11-18-0.jpg www_3kid_neti56olo56i56.com_zhajm_125936229976hd.jpg peter piper.png 2_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-09-22-0.jpg 0_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-04-19-0.jpg 3_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-09-22-0.jpg 1_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-07-09-0.jpg images (1) 5454.jpg 2_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-07-09-0.jpg mary and little lamb.jpg 3_dora the explorer-(dora had a little lamb)-2010-05-26-0.jpg Dora Had A Little Lamb Book.png images (1) 355.jpg Explorer Star Glowy Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Rhymes and Riddles Episodes